Never Forgotten
by Villainluvr97
Summary: After the unexplain activities that happened at War. Nicole follows Rick and her cousins back to Hamunaptra where her life is about to turn upside down.
1. Seperate Ways

It was the year 1920 where the French and Army of Tuaregs were about to go into battle. Three members lines themselves having their guns ready to shoot. "Rick your about to be promoted." Said a voice at his right. "What makes say that Nicole?" Said Rick. Nicole grabbed his chin make him see their Leader running away. "Told ya. You idiots ready."said Nicole pointing her forward. "Yep how about you Beni." Said Rick. Beni first looked at Rick then Nicole and faced forward with his gun in his shakey hands.

"Your strength gives me strength." Said Beni. Rick started yelling the command in French letting the soldiers know they were about to fire their guns. "Steady! Your guys are with me on this?" Said Rick looking at Beni and Nicole. "Always got your back." Said Nicole smiling at Rick. "Of course." Said Beni. "Ready fire!" Said Rick then the sounds of gunshot going off and screaming of agony. Beni dropped his loaded gun on the ground and ran with others to get inside the temple. "If we live remind me to slice his fucking throat." Said Nicole as the they ran after beni.

"Run Beni Run. Hey Don't you close that door. Don't you close that door." Said Rick as he slammed against the door with Nicole beside him. They started running for while avoiding the bullets flying towards them. Rick and Nicole stopped at dead end of the Anubis statue facing the Tuaregs troops pointing their guns at them. The both closed their eyes waiting for their deaths. But Nicole opened her eyes to see the men being terrified by something and fled. "Rick. What just happen?" Said Nicole in confusion. Before he could reply the sand started attacking the two making realize something wasn't right. Rick and Nicole decided to walk through the hot dessert to the nearest town.

Rick turned to see a group men on horses looking at them. "Rick come on."said Nicole pulling him by the sleeve. By the time they got to the city and found a two bedroom apartment to live in. Rick on the other hand told her that he was going their friend Izzy for a while and didn't come back. He promised to keep her in touch by letters since there was a lack of telephone service. Nicole was fine with this as long as he doesn't 'Have a good time.' and would've bail him out of it again.


	2. The Key

Nicole did her normal routine since the last time she received a letter from Rick three years ago. Getting her things ready for work and help Evy with the books also making sure that nothing goes wrong. She went to her station and check in the books that was in the return box then heard Evy talking her self while putting the books back in the right self like always. After her work was finished she went to her mailbox at the corner of the block grabbing her key and let Evy know where she wasgoing. Looking at her mail she got a letter from the Cairo Prison which seened suspious then it clicked. 'Damn it Rick.' Nicole thought. Headding inside the library Nicole then heard a loud crash nd sees all the shelves falling down like dominos.

Setting her things down she ran to Evy's side to make she's safe. "I can't leave alone for five minutes, are you ok?" said Nicole helping up on her feet. Suddenly Dr. Terrence Bay came in and was too shocked to talk due to the chaos that happened then saw Nicole picking up the books. "Sons of the Pharohs. Give me frogs! Anything but you. Look at this. Look at my Library." said Mr. Bay. "I'm sorry. It was an accident." said Evy taking her glasses off and looked the library. "You are catastrophe. Why did I put up with you." said Mr. Bay. "Because I can properly read and write heratic and I am the only person a thousand miles who knows how to decode this place thats why." said Evie. "I only put up with you was because your parents god bless their souls were our finest patriets." (i think thats how it spelled.) Now I don't care long it takes. Clean this up." said Mr. Bay and left.

Evie sighed and helped Nicole picked the books up until they both heard something fell in the back. Evie walked t the back while Nicole grabbed her dagger just incase then Evie called out the staffs names. They looked around the egyptian exibit Evie carried a torch to see better while Nicole pulled out her dagger that Rick gave her. hearing the noise again the two came a cross an open coffin was about look inside then the fake mummy popped out making Evie scream while Nicole put her weapon away rolling her blue-emerald eyes."John if we weren't related I would've easily kill you on that spot." said Nicole pushing the mummy back in the coffin. "Have respect for the dead. Get out before you ruin my career like you with yours. Now get out."said Evie as she help her slightly drunk brother out of the coffin.

"My dear baby sister and loving cousin that I have you know. that I had a procest moment on my career with high-" Evie then interupted him by telling him and Nicle bout what happened at the library and was rejected by enbridge scholars. Nicole gave her cousin a hug then Johnathan said he had someting would make her feel better. He went back tothe coffin that he was in and took out an object. 'Oh no. How did John get that away from Rick?' Nicole thought as she first saw it. Evie was amazed by it then pressed a button and opened to reveal a map folded inside. Evie grabbed Johnathan's hand pulled him out the room they were in and to Dr. Bay's Office with Nicole behind them. Dr. Bay was in the middle of writting a letter and saw the box that Evie was holding in her hands. She explained abut the history of the map inside that belonged to the city of the dead. Dr. bay hold the while Evie was saying it would be perfect for her to explore the ancient ruins until Bay said people died because of it then 'accidently' set the map on fire.

As the trio left the office NIcole got Johnathan to tell them the truth about where he found it. "Great now how are we going to find the city of the dead." said Evie. "I know who and I was planning to see him." said Nicole. "Really take us to him." said Evie. "Ok lets go." said Nicole walking between her cousins and grabbed her bag. "Where exactly are we going?" said Johnathan follwing her outside with Evie not far behind. "To Cario Prison." said Nicole calling a taxi. They got inside and told the driver where they wanted to go. Not long after they walked towards the bad side of Cario and found the place. Nicole stopped to see the guard and turned to face Evie and Johnathan. "I need to talk to him to let me bring you guys. Just wait here." said Nicole. She walked up the guard and cleared her throat to his attension. _"Excuse I received a letter from here to see Rick O'Connel. May I also bring my relatives_ along?" Nicole said in egyptian. " _Of Course. I'll have to bring Warden Gass. Just give me a moment."_ said the guard yelling something in another language.


	3. Life Saver

Nicole leaned on the post where the guard stood before waiting for the warren to come. She over heard Evie complaining about how John lied to them and we were his family. The doors opened to see a overweight smelly man walking towards the three. "Hello,I'm warren Gass who runs this place allow me to show Richard O'Connel. Follow me." Said Warren Gass before looking at Nicole like a piece of meat. He lead them one cell and three dragged a dirty ragged man with long tangled hair insid while beating him. "This the man you stole it from." Said Evie pointing to man in the cell.

Then the Warren yelled something in arabic and told the three that he'll right back. Nicole sat down next to the man smirking,"You just had a good time huh? Rick." She in sarcasm. "Heya Nikki. So who's he and the broad?" Said Rick. "Broad?" Said Evie in shock then Johnathan in between. "She's my sister." Said johnathan. "We'll at least she's not a total loss."said Rick earning smack on the head by Nicole. "Evie just tell him why we're here." Said Nicole. "Oh yes. Um excuse me. We found your puzzle box an-" "No." Said Rick. "No?" Said Evie. "You want us to find Hamunaptra. City of the dead." Said Rick doing a hand gesture on the last part.

"How do you know the box came from the city of dead?" Said Evie. "Because Evie. Me and Rick were there when he found it." Said Nicole. "But how do we know your not scamming us?" said Johnathan getting close to Rick. "do i know you?" said Rick pointing to him. "No im just one of thos faces?" johnathan then earned a hard punch in face. rick earned a hard hit on the back the guards. Evie stepped over johnathan to close to rick. "So can to tell me where it is? The exact location I mean." Said Evie. Rick gestured her get really to close to him then kissed her and telling her to get him out and got into a fight with the two guards who pulled him to be hanged.

Evie and Nicole followed the Warren who was going to watch Rick hang to death. "I'll one hundred pounds to save that mans life." Said Evie making Nicole smile at her. "Miss I would get one hundred pounds to watch him strangle." Said warren Gass the guard to continue. "Two hundred pounds." Said Evie. "And what else I'm a very loney man." Said warren Gass touching Evie's thigh. Nicole grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed her dagger against his throat from behind. "Get your hands off my cousin and I'll let you live." Said Nicole pressing the dagger a little. Warren raised both of his hands then Nicole let go of his collar and pulled the dagger away from him.

After a short wager of saving Rick's life. Evie got the warren to stop the hanging then Nicole threw her dagger directly at the rope that was around Ricks neck without cutting him. Rick fell on his left side and looked up to see Evie and Nicole leaving and got dragged out of the prison to where she was standing. "You know we don't have a choice Rick." Said Nicole as the guard came to get cuffs off Ricks wrists and ankles. "I know and thanks for not slicing my neck. Here." Said Rick giving the dagger back to Nicole. "Thanks now let's go home and get packing." Said Nicole. Evie and Johnathan let Nicole take Rick to her place and to meet them at the docks.

"So rick what did you do this time when you went to Izzy's?" said Nicole changing int her nightgown (like Evie's but black with white trims) "The usual Me and Izzie get drunk. I hit a guy turns to gun figh and I think Izzie got shot in the ass. Then somehow back here in jail." said Rick. "Yet I always have to save your ass everytime." said Nicole shaking her hair out of a loose braid. "By the way what did the Warren Gass do to make almost slice his throat?" said Rick cming out the bathroom with normal hair style back. "He was being perverted and disgusting towards me and my cousin Evie." said Nicole giving Rick his razor and container of shaving cream. "Well she's beautiful. I can say that." Rick muttered looking at the mirror to put the cream on and shave away the facial hair. "Well I going to pack my clothes and weapons." said Nicole patting Rick on the back and went to her room.


	4. Boats Out Camels In

Nicole and Rick got their bags of clothes and weapons ready for their trip back to Hamunaptra. They made their to Evie and Johnathan while hearing part of the conversation. "He's a filthy rude and complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit." Said Evie. "Anyone I know." Said Rick. Evie turned around was awe of Ricks clean look. "Oh hello." Said Evie. "A smashing day to start an adventure at O'Connel." Said Johnathan patting Rick on the chest. "Yeah yeah smashing." Said Rick Laing sure his wallet was in his pocket.

"Oh no I wouldn't steal from my partner. Partner and Nicole you beautiful in that outfit." Said Johnathan looking slightly nervous."oh that reminds me no worries about the . . ." Gesturing the incident back the cell. "Oh no. No happens all the time." Said Johnathan like this normal for him. "Mr. O'Connel can you look me in the eye and tell that is this not a scoundrel film flam if it is I'm warning I wi-" "Your warning us." Nicole correcting her. "Let me tell you our great General believed in this so much that we traveled from Libya to Egypt." Said Rick.

"And all we found was sand and blood." Said Nicole adjust her shoulder strap and got on the boat. "Let me take your bags." Said Rick grabbing the bags and followed Nicole. Nicole went to the room where she and Evie were sharing and took all her weapons out making sure they are in good condition. After she was done Nicole look around the boat for a while. The night came and Nicole decided to look for Evie until she noticed a strange boat following not far behind. Growing suspicious Nicole went to the lower deck where her cousins where mostly at. To her relief see saw Rick and walked towards him hearing the Americans conversation.

"About five hundred dollars to hamunaptra that we beat you."said an American wearing a black button shirt. "And who said we're going." Said Nicole. All the Americans pointed to Johnathan. "He did."they said. One of the Americans with long blonde hair wolf whistled at Nicole. "How about you play with poker with us beaut-" a knife was quickly thrown through his cards and hit the table startling the men. They looked up to Nicole holding another knife tossing into the air and catches it in her hand. "I bet with my life not for money. Men,Rick, John." Said Nicole slapping Johnathan on the side of his head when she passed by him.

Nicole went to her room and checked to see if her weapons were still here and opened the bag of her extra clothes. She went to the stables to feed the camels and saw Evie got pissed at Rick about something making her get up. "He's so full of himself." Evie muttered. "Well he's not good at talking to a woman."said Nicole petting the camel that was next to Evie. She looked over to see Rick and Beni staring at their direction. Nicole glared at beni then slowly pulled out her throwing knife from her bag making him look the other way. Just as she was about to follow Evie. She heard a loud splash and beni screaming for Rick's help.

Then saw a man walking towards Evie' room leaving wet footprints. Looking back who had the same idea and she ran towards her room. Nicole open the door pulling her gun out searching the room. "Nicole what on earth are you doing?" Said Evie trying to slow down her heart beat from Nicole's entrance. "Pack your stuff we're leaving." Said Nicole as she was about to grab her weapon bag and clothes. Evie screamed/gasped turning around to her being held against a man with a hook. _"Hey! I know you want the key its on that table._ " Said Nicole in Arabic.

" _And where is the key_?" Said the man pressing the hook closer to Evie's face. Just she was about to reply Rick kicked the door wide open then Evie grabbed the nearest candle and rammed into the mans eye to let her go. "Go I'm right behind you!" Said Nicole grabbing the bag of weapons before it caught on fire and followed Rick and Evie. "The map! I forgot the map!" Said Evie trying get back to the room. Nicole pushed her back to Rick who grabbed Evie by the arm. "Relax,I'm the map it all up here." Said Rick point to his head. "Well that comforting." Said Evie. Nicole went ahead of them and shot another man who tried to his sword at them.

Rick,Evie,and Nicole went to the side of the of the boat. "Can you swim?" Said Rick facing Evie. "Of course I can swim. What calls for it?" Said Evie. Rick picked her up and tossed her into the water then was about to do same for Nicole. "O'Connell! What are we going to do? What are we going to do?"Said Warren Gass panicking for his life. "Wait here." said Rick jumping over the railing. "Ok. Ah Yalla!" said Wareen leang over the railing and fell into the water. Nicole tighten her bag strap then grabbed the railing and swung body into the water next Evie who was swimming to shore. Everyone made it the shore and Nicole manage to grab herself a Camel before it was taken by the Americans.


	5. long ride to the desert

The four walked for miles to find the nearest village to get some stuff they needed. "Evie come lets get new clothes to wear." Said Nicole pulling her away from Rick and Johnathan. The people talked among themselves and kept on looking at Nicole mostly the women. They stopped at a clothing stand with many beautiful designs and colors. " _Hello,how can help you two?_ " Said a woman wearing a black robe with a single tattoo on her cheek. " _Yes my cousin and I need a new clothes and all our valuables were gone wreck_." Said Nicole back in Arabic.

" _No worries. We give them to you for free since you were important to my people. Come with me."_ Said the woman leading them inside the tent. As the four women separated Evie and Nicole to a room for them to change. " _Excuse me but what's your name if I may ask_?" Said Nicole touching the tattooed woman. " _Amunet_." Said the woman and joined the other women kicking the Warren Gass out of their tent. They gave Nicole a two piece outfit with a cream cloak. " _Thank you_." Said Nicole. "Nicole are you ready?" Said Evie coming inside wearing a beautiful black dress. "Yeah let's go." Said Nicole as the two went towards Johnathan who was arguing with he seller.

"Would just pay the man. Luckily we didn't sell your sister or Nicole."said Rick then saw Evie in awestruck. "Even If you did sold one of us I would easily removed both your balls with this beauty." said Nicole pulling out a new sword that Amunet had given her. Rick didn't't pay attention and shook it off as he give Evie a camel. Nicole smiled at the two then got herself on the camel. The rest did the same went on their way to the dessert until night fell. "Rick Am I the only one who wants to kill this Camel pig." said Nicole in annoyance of the Warren's loud snoring. "Relax we are almost there and besides I think Johnathan is handling it. Now get some sleep your going to need it. " said Rick. "What about you? I know your starting fall for Evie." said Nicole eyeing Evie sleeping on Rick's shoulder. "Shut up and get some sleep Nikki." said Rick grabbing her reins from her hands and looped it over his camel's neck loosely.

Nicole's Prov

After my sleep last night (kind of bc of the fat bastard) the sun came and we finally made it to the city along with the Americans. "Good morning my friends." said Beni looking at each one f us then landed on me. "Nicole you look beautiful as always in that outfit. Perhaps you should wear some- ahh" He didn't get to finish when I came over and threw a hard punch to his face causing to fall of the horse. "Good swing." said Rick as I went back to my position. "Thanks I always wanted to that." looking ahead of the horizon. "So what are we waiting for?" said the american with black hair. "Patience my friends we must wait." said Beni as he got back on his horse. "Wait for what?" said the bl ode american. "We're about to be shown the way." said Rick. Then the sun rose ENE higher revealing the hidden city making the Americans awe in amazement.

then off we went racing against the others. I was beside Evie as she told her Camel to go faster. "Hey! hey!" i heard rick ahead of us getting hit with a horse whip by Beni. Then rick got fed up that he grabbed Beni's shirt and pulled him off his horse and rolled on the sand. "That's what you get you stupid son of a bitch!" I called passing him. "Serves you right." said Eve looking down at him. Rick then in between me and Evie. Smiling Rick Evie again told her camel to fast then the camel made a nise causing them to go ahead of everyone. "Go Evelyn! Go" Cheering for her including Johnathan. We followed after her I jumped my camel to get her Camel to stop. "Great Job Evie."

"Why thank Nicole." said Evie getting offher camel with Rick's help. "Hey Rick I'm going to find some wood for the Fire." Walking towards the ruins. "Alright but Be careful." said Rick while grabbing some for us to climb down the opening of the temple. As i was a short distance away from my group I saw the same people that Rick and I saw before. " _We'll soon be together my Khepri."_ A voice whispered in my ear. Turned around to see no one there. "Khepri?" Repeatng that name out loud. 'i must 've been in the sun too long.' i thught cllecting the wood and went back to the campsite.

(A/N: The name Khepri means morning sun or sun goddess.)


	6. medjais

Nicole met the group down the temple and almost had a gun fight over the spot to dig up any artifacts. Evie lead them to different direction that allowed access underneath the others. Without realizing that the Warren left somewhere in the tunnels. After a tough digging Eve and Rick sat down were talking about mummification. "So they put all the organs in small jars?" Said Rick. "They take your heart as well and do know how they take out your brain?" Said Eve. "Eve I do think he wants to know about this?" Said Johnathan.

"Your going to get that image back in head." Said Nicole. "They shove a hot hook u nose scramble it all up and rip it out of your nostrils." said Eve while recreating the action. "Ouch that's gotta hurt. Don't put me in mummification." Said Rick. "Like wise." Said Johnathan whacking a random rock than a large object fell from the ceiling and almost hit Nicole. Eve and Rick got up and looked at what was beside Nicole. "It's coffin buried near the statue of a Anubis." Said Eve. She look closer as did Rick and Johnathan except Nicole who was touching her head and swayed a little. "Nikki are feeling alright?" Said Rick. Nicole shook her head then almost fell on the ground but Rick caught her before she could land on her head.

*Dream/ Nicole's Pov*

 _I found myself walking toward a double door with men wearing black puffed pants and holding a sword with left hand. I steadied my breath that i held in for some reason. Hearing a slight laughter I turned my head to the right to see a man walking beside me._ _"Do not be frighten my daughter. Seti is a great man. He'll protect you and you must do the same. Come. He waiting for your arrival_ _." said the man. As we walked closer to the doors the guards pushed the doors to let them in and waited for Seti's command. The man sitting on the throne stood up and walked proudly down the steps towards our direction with a young woman behind him._ _"Ammon it's good to see you my friend. This must be your beautiful daughter Khepri."_ _said Seti shaking my father's hand._

 _My father smiled at the woman and slightly bowed and I did the same._ _"Nefertiti since Khepre is going to be our permanent guest. Show her around the palace."_ _Said Seti. Nefertiti smiled and gently led me away from my father. We walked down the long halls and entered the garden._ _"Its been a long time Nefertiti. How been anything new going on?"_ _Looking at the beautiful flowers blossoming in the sunlight._ _"Well when you and your father left my father has gotten a priest of Osiris. Very mysterious man if ask me. But I'm curious how come you left years ago?"_ _Said Nefertiti facing me._

 _Looking at Nefertiti for a little,_ _"I can not tell you here._ _" Looking down to the ground and felt a hand on my shoulder. "_ _I understand. I just glad to see you again._ _" Said Nefertiti hugging me and I gladly returned it. Then I heard someone clearing their throat. We both let go and faced the person behind me. "_ _Imhotep, what is it that you are here?"_ _Just as I was about turn around my world suddenly turned black._

 _*dream over/Nicole´s Pov*_

Nicole gasped for air while she sat up right looking at her surroundings again. She sighed in relief seeing Rick and Johnathan. "What happened after I fainted?" Said Nicole."The workers had their face melted by an ancient booby trap and Eve went back inside the temple to find what killed the warren." Said Rick handing her a canteen of water. "Thanks and why this skinny fucker sitting next to me?" Said Nicole pointing to Beni.

"Nicole thank god your alright." Said Eve walking towards us. "Your in her seat." Said Rick looking at him. Beni laughed a little then Nicole threw a knife an inch near his crotch. "He means now asshole." Said Nicole threatening to pull another knife. Beni quickly got and ran to his tent. Nicole grabbed her knife and put it back in her bag as Eve sat down holding something in her hands. "Look this beetles i found were scattered around near our friend's corpse." Said Eve showing them to Rick and Nicole. "Well I guess theres a such thing as Curses." She said on cue the wind nearly blew out the fire. Rick,Nicle and johnathan had the same thought in their. "Oh for goodness sakes there's nothing here but a coincidence." said Evie. Just then rick and nicole heard smething coming and rick gave his shotgun to evie. "Wait here. Nikki come on." said rick pulling out his guns from his holesters.

Nicole strapped her sword and guns on as the men wearing black came killing. Nicole took her cloak of and ran towards a man close by and threw a knife at his heart then another that charging towards her. Rick shot a couple of men with nicole watching his back and she jumped on a man making them fall off his horse. Before the man could strike at Nicole she blocked with her own staring at him in the eyes. " _You shouldn't have come here."_ said the man striking to the right. nicole dgde his attack. " _Then how come you didn't kill me when i spotted your people watching us."_ said Nicole pushing him and his sword back. " _We wanted to be certain that you haven't found the creature."_ said the man knocking Nicole to the ground pinned both her hands above her. Nicole looked at him with confusing in her eyes. "Imhotep." she muttered looking at the other direction. "What?!" said the man making her look at him with his sword close to her chin.

"Nikki!" yelled rick as he saw a dynomite rolling over to it and light the fuse. The man saw this as he gt up then called off the attack. He pulled off his cover revealing facial features and tattoos n his cheeks. "All of you must leave. Leave this place or die." said the man as getting on his horse. " _Meet me at the entrance alone when your friends are asleep._ " said the man looking at nicole. "You have one day." said the man rode off with his remaining men behind him. Rick pulled out the fuse and looked at Nicole as he was walking towards her. "What was that he said to you?" said Rick crossing his arms. "He said nothing important. Okay now lets go see if my cousins are fine." said Nicole.


	7. the mark

It was late at night in Hamunaptra. Nicole woke up and check that everyone was asleep and quietly walked towards the entrance where the medjai was waiting. By the time she got to the area a hand grabbed her right arm and pulled her to the side of the wall. "Who are you if you don't mind me asking?" Said Nicole looking at the medjai. "Ardeth Bay. Second in command of the medjai. (Idk what position that he was in throughout the two movies.) Now what exactly do you about the creature Imhotep?" Said Ardeth.

"I honestly don't know much about him. I just heard his name in a weird dream but was so real like I was there." Said Nicole sitting on a stone next to Ardeth. "Tell me about it. This could be something that can help." Said Ardeth. "All I know is that I saw Seti, Nefertiti, and Ammon." Said Nicole. She looked at Ardeh and noticed something his brown eyes. "I know the history about the pharaoh and the princess but not Ammon. You have to tell me please." Said Nicole. Ardeth sighed looking her eyes.

"Ammon was the well known chief to my people. He was great friends with Seti back when they went to battle. It was rumored that he had a daughter that he secretly trained alone and know the history of everything he knew about the secrets of Egypt." Said Ardeth. "Was his daughter named,Khepri." Said Nicole. "Yes but how do you know." Said Ardeth looking at her surprised. "In my dreams I was her." Said Nicole. "The only way for you to be her is the mark on " "each side of the neck close to the earlobe. Which is the eye of Ra and Horus." Nicole finished for him.

Nicole turn her back towards him lifted her hair to show him the eye of Ra on her right and the eye of Horus on the other. "So the rumors are true your the hidden Medjai." Said Ardeth. "But we still need to know more about Khepri. I believe she had a connection with Imhotep. Anyways I better get going before someone notices I'm gone." Said Nicole getting up and was about walk back toward her camp. She felt a hand stopped her. Turning around to see Ardeth with determination. "If there's any dreams or know something tell me." Said Ardeth then let go of her. "Bye Ardeth." Said Nicole walking back to the campsite.

Morning came and everyone ignored the warnings from last night except for Nicole. She just leaned against the wall at angle to see the boys trying to open the sarcophagus. Evie rolled her eyes and unlocked it with the key and put it on the bag. "I always dreamed of this I was a little girl." She said walking back to the boys. "You dream about dead guys?" Sad Rick. Evie ignore him and got fascinated by the details on the lid. "Now lets see who's in here shall we." Said Rick as Johnathan and himself were opened the lid.

Suddenly a mummy popped out scaring everyone. "I hate it when this things do that." Said Evie. Nicole zoned out by looking directly at the mummy's empty eye sockets. 'Why am I feel both sad and angry towards him?' She thought then took her eyes off and told everyone that she's heading out. As she was almost out beni pushed her aside. "Watch where your going you son of a bitch!" Said Nicole. All she got from beni was 'Beware of the Curse. Beware.' He screamed. She walked towards the camels and started brushing their loose hairs off to clear her mind. "Nicole are you alright?" Said a voice behind her.

Nicole sighed tossing the brush aside folding her arms to the back of her head and turned around to see Ardeth looking concerned. "We opened his sarcophagus and I felt something different."said Nicole. "I want you to make sure no one reads the book of the dead. It can not only bring the creature back to life but there's nothing we can to stop it. I'll send my men with me to explore the temple and if anything happens call me."said Ardeth putting something in Nicole's hand and left. She opened her hand to reveal a necklace.


	8. unleash the plagues

Nicole still continued to keep her mind off all day since she saw the mummy. She decided to get some sleep to past the time and figure out what her dreams purpose as of now. As for Ardeth and his men exploring the temple in the far back. He found a small template with inscriptions of Khepre hidden inside the champers of Nefertiti.

*Dream/Nicole's pov*

 _Looking out the balcony seeing the sun disappearing into the horizon admiring its beauty in the sky creating the golden glow. I was so entranced by the scene that I didn't hear someone enter my chambers and walking towards my direction. "_ _Khepre, Seti is waiting for us. Come before he gets his guards here."_ _said a voice. "_ _Alright Imhotep. I just hope Nefertiti is ready face her new Mother and guardian._ _" I said walking beside him through the halls. "_ _She will and I know since she has the best friend and trainer by her side._ _" said Imhotep and stopped at the double doors. "_ _I must stay by Seti. We'll meet at the same spot like always. As for now good bye my Desert Rose."_ _said Imhotep kissing her on the cheek then left._

 _The doors opened to see everyone in a circle to see the battle between the Cubine and the Princess. Khepri walked towards the pillar beside the Medjai Guards while giving slight glares towards a certain woman with her back against Nefertiti. "_ _Khepri, You must show respect towards her. otherwise Seti will begin to ask questions about this."_ _said one of the guards noticing her expression. "_ _My apologies Sokar but ever since Anck-su-namun came I had a feeling she was up to something. I don't trust her by a second."_ _I said looking at Sokar. Sokar sighed and nodded then they faced the women as Seti signaled them to duel. Back and forth of each strike and block they threw at each other until Nefertiti lost her sias and decided to used the axe. Anck-Su-namun threw hers and the statues grabbing the spears. Meanwhile Khepri noticed Imhotep's stares towards Anck-su-namun as she gave everything she had on Nefertiti and won._

 _Khepri watched as Seti congratulated his daughter and new wife then saw the looks Imhotep and Anck-su-namun gave each before they seperated. She shook it off and walked towards Neferti like nothing happened moments ago._ " _Neferti you did an amazing job. I'm very proud of you."_ _I said hugging her. "_ _Thank you Khepri. Now if you'll excuse i must head to my chambers."_ _said Nefertiti walking pass her father and Khepre. Seti sighed and looked at Khepre. Knowing that look she nodded and followed her. After a while she found on her balcony looking at something. Curious of what she was looking at she went by her side and looked forward that shocked her. Nefertiti turned away to see her friend tear up and heard her father scream in pain. She turned to see her father getting stabbed by Imhotep and Anck-su-namun. "_ _Sokar! Seti is in trouble. Send the guards with you and quickly."_ _Yelled Khepri._

 _Nefertiti screamed and leaned too much toward the balcony that she fall off and Khepre was too late to grab her foot on time. "_ _Neferti! No!"_ _Khepre cried out trying to reach out her arm toward her now dead friend._ _"Khepri. What has Happened?_ _" said the guard then saw the princess."_ _I'm so sorry. Come it time to see what punishment the Gods have for Imhotep."_ _He said gently leading her to the preperation room._ _"I'm such a fool that I'd fallen for him. I regret saying 'Yes' to Imhotep."_ _said Khepre._ _"Don't say that He was the fool to betray someone like you."_ _said the guard. "_ _Thank you Bennu_ _." Said Khepre as they entered the room._

 _*Dream over*_

Nicole got woken up by a inhuman scream and saw Evie with the opened book of the dead. "No! You must not read com the book!" Said the professor. "Evie what have you done!" said nicole in shock. Then there was humming noise heading towards the camp and a large swarm of grasshoppers raised up from the ground. Everyone go and run inside the temple. Rick and Johnathan jumped on a ledge while Evie and Nicole went to the open space near the wall to avoid getting eaten by the flesh eaters. Suddenly the wall behind opened and the two fell inside and the door closed itself up.


	9. his return

Nicole and Evie fell on the ground looking the passage that they came in from. "Nicole are ok?" Said Evie getting herself up and looked around their surrounds. "Yeah but my ankle isn't." Said Nicole as she used the wall to prop herself up. She looked up to see burn's back towards them. "Oh mr. Burns there you are. We were so worried. We lost everyone." Said Evie walking closer to him but gasped. He turned to reveal that his eyes were ripped out. "My eyes. My eyes!" He cried. Evie stepped back and turned to the mummy alive looking at her. She screamed in fear and slowly walked backwards.

"Evie, come here!" Said Nicole pushing Evie behind her back. The mummy stopped and looked at Nicole in strange way taking a few steps closer. She looked over to Burns crawling away. "Please don't leave us Mr. Burns. We need he-" Nicole stopped herself as the mummy looked at her again. " _Khepre_?" It said in deep raspy voice then looked Evie. "Anck-Su-Namun?" It said again. He began walking closer towards the two not taking his eyes off of Nicole. " _Let us be together again. My sacred Dessert Rose_." He said putting his decay hand toward Nicole.

"There you two are. Now not the Wow!" Said Rick seeing the mummy alive. " _How dare interrupt us?_ " Said Imhotep and roared at him. Rick roared back and shot him on the leg. "Go!" Said Rick grabbing Evie running down the path. Nicole ignored the pain on her ankle and limped until someone carried her bridal style to different direction. "Your lucky that my men and I saved you and your friends from the creature." Said Ardeth setting her on a chair and brought a first aid. "Thanks and I think I figured Khepre out." Said Nicole as her ankle was getting wrapped in a cloth.

"Good to hear cause we found an inscription on her. Now what do you know or see in your dreams." Said Ardeth. Before she could reply a medjai came in saying the trespassers are here. Ardeth helped Nicole on her feet to see her friends and the remaining Americans. "We told you to leave this place. You refused know the creature is alive nothing will kill him." Said Ardeth holding a good grin on Nicole's waist to prevent her from falling or hurting her ankle. "Nikki what are doing with him?" Said Rick. "He saved me from the mummy before he could come after me and if you haven't noticed but my ankle is fucked." Said Nicole letting her left leg up a bit.

One of the medjais brought over Mr. Burns over to them. "You bastards." Said Daniel glaring at the Medjais. "What did you do to him?" Said Henderson. "We saved him before the creature finish his work. Now leave we all need the help we can get." Said Ardeth then looked at Nicole. "Let me help ardeth." Said Nicole. "No it too dangerous for you to h-" Rick didn't finish because Nicole threw her sandals at his face. "Rick it's my job to help and I won't take no for an answer." Said Nicole then looked at Ardeth. " _I'll meet you at Cairo. Now go with them_." Said Ardeth passing Nicole to Johnathan. "We must find a way to kill this creature." said Ardeth walking past Rick. "Relax I already got him." said Rick. Ardeth turned to face with a serious face. "No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's the bringer of death. He'll never eat,Never sleep and he'll never stop." said Ardeth then looked at Nicole.

~ Cairo, Egypt ~

Nicole was sitting Evie's room hearing Rick arguing that we should leave. "I told you not to play arund with this thing." said Rick then looked at Nicole. "And You why were you talking to that guy and helping all of a sudden." He said. "Because Rick there been crazy shit happening to me since we came back to Hamunaptra. I told him about my weird tattoo and the fucked up dreams I had." said Nicole. "So what if you had weird dreams?" said Rick putting Evie's clothes in the suite case. "Those dreams are answers to why that Mummy was sent to the Hom Dei. Those men happened to be my people that my past life was apart of that im ging t help weather you like it or not." said Nicole.

"Look we're packing and out of here or you stay with Evelyn and try to save the world what's it going be?" said Rick. "Im staying." said Nicole. "Fine." said Rick and left the room. Evie crossed her arms and sighed in frustration. "Uh Nicole you mentioned strange dreams that is connected to the creature. What were they?" said Evie facing Nicole who sat on the bed. "I'm really sure but I think I need to figure this out on my wn and i'll tell you as soon as possible." said Nicole getting up and headed out of the building. She entered Mr. Bay's office and found ut the he wasn't alone in the room. "Gentlemen I need your help on connection between Imhotep and Khepre." said Nicole.


	10. truths

Nicole's Pov

"What kind of help would that be?" said Mr. Bay staning up from his chair an walked in front of his desk. "You know how there was a woman by the name of Khepre mentioned in Seti's Biography and that Inscription you found in the city of the dead." said Nicole. "Yes of course. Here it is." said Ardeth taking the tablet out of his bag. Nicole std by his right side and Mr. Bay by the other. "It says: _Since the discovery of her lover's affair and witnessing the death her Pharaoh and princess. Khepre left with Sokar and the Medjais. Promising the gods to protect the world from evil and her reincarnation would have to finish what she started."_ said Nicole then slowly back away. "What is it?" said Mr. Bay noticing Nicole's worried expression.

"I must go. He's here." said Nicole and walked out of the room. "Nicole! Stop!" said Ardeth quickly following her. "No i need to go Ardeth." said Nicle heading t the hotel that she was staying in. "How are you going to protect your family even if you can't protect yourself." said Ardeth grabbing Nicle by the arm as she was about to head up the stairs. "Nicole what are doing here with him?" said Evie. "Oh Evelyn, Nicole." said Rick walking towards the three. "We got problems." he said then thurder was heard and the fire started falling. Nicole saw Beni as he was making a retreat. "You son of bitch. Why did you bring him here?" said Nicole grabbing beni by the shirt and slammed him to the wall.

"You little stinkweed where have you been?" said Rick taking Beni from nicole's hands. "It has already started." said Ardeth seeing balls of flames falling from the sky and Nicole noticed it as well. Then another loud roar was heard again and everyone walked up the stairs and burged int Burns' room. Evie and Nicole gasped as they saw Burns dried up body on the chair then they heard growling and turned to see the mummy growing some flesh. "We're in deep trouble." said Rick pointing his gun at Imhotep. Imhotep started walking twards him and ignored the bullets that Rick kept on firing. Nicole and Evie backed away from him as he was shoved into Johnathan, Henderson and Daniels way. Imhotep then looked at Nicole after she pushed Evie towards Ardeth's way.

 _"You have saved me from the underworld. I thank you_." Imhotep said looking at Evie then continued his way to Nicle who was cornered against the books. He gently caressed her face with his decayed hand leaning slightly closer. " _Very Soon Desert Flower. We will be together again as husband and wife."_ He says grabbing Nicle's wrist to prevent her from blocking her face. " _You cannot run away from me!"_ he says in slight anger leaning closer to her lips. Then cat was heard and Imhotep turned to see Evie's white cat on the piano pressing some notes. He screamed in fear as he tried to take Nicole's hand but his body was turning into a sand tornado and left.

Rick sat up and loked at where Imhotep left in shock. "We're in very seirus trouble." he said getting up and looked at Evie. "Are you guys okay?" he said. Evie nodded then saw Nicole on the floor in a sitting position. "Come on let's take her to my room. Ardeth can y-" She turned t see Ardeth left without her realizing. "Rick picked up Nicole bridal style and walked out with evryone behind him. After Rick put Nicole in Evie's room, he left Evie in the room so she can change her clothes that had sand on it an left Nicole lying down on the one arm sofa.

*Dream*

 _Khepre was at the entrance of the throne room sitting next to the counsel. She felt a hand on her shoulder turning her head to the right seeing Sokar looking concerned._ _'Im fine Sokar._ _' Whispered Khepre. "_ _Let go of me! I wanted bring her back!_ _" Said familiar voice behind the doors. The medjais opened the doors to see the guards dragging Imhotep in front of the counsel. "_ _Imhotep for crimes of not only being with the Pharaohs cubine, causing his death and the princess, and angering the gods. So he counsel decided that for your punishment is the Hom Dei."_ _Said the Head Counselman._

 _"How are certain about the death of Nefertiti_ _." Said Imhotep. Khepre got up from her chair looking down at him. "_ _Because I was on the same balcony when she fell after you and anck-su- namun killed her father. If we're done I must take my leave and one more thing."_ _She says taking her ring off and threw at Imhoteps feet. She walked down the steps and left the room with Sokar following her. "_ _What happens now Khepre?_ _" Said Sokar walking beside Khepre to her chambers._ _"I believe I must follow my duties as a Medjai. I don't want stay here any longer._ _" Said Khepre._

 _"I understand_ _." Said Sokar taking his hand in hers. Then her world started to go dark and felt a pressure on her lips._

*dream over*

Nicole began stirring in her sleep and woke to find Imhotep kissing her. She raised her fist a punch him in the face and tried getting up but Imhotep grabbed her arms. "Hey get your ugly face off of her." Said Rick after he kicked the door opened. Imhotep glared at Rick and said something in different language. "Look what I got?" Said Rick showing the cat to him. Imhotep screamed and turned into a sandstorm then left. "Are you alright?" Said Rick looking at Nicole and Evie. "I'm fine. Never better." Said Johnathan. "He was talking to us dumbass." Said Nicole.


	11. Choices

Nicole's Pov

We arrived at the museum to find Mr. Bay and find the answers that they need to stop Imhotep. Rick and Johnathan opened the doors to his office to see him and Ardeth looking at them. "You!" said Evie. I saw Rick and Daniels pointing their guns at them ready to shoot. I walked towards Ardeth and crossed my arms. "Gentlemen would you like to talk or prefer to shoot us." said Mr. Bay. "What Is he doing here?" said Evie glaring daggers at Ardeth. "If you want some answers then I suggest to put your guns away." said Nicole. "Why are you still by his side Nikki?" said Rick. "Because I already know the answers but I want you guys to trust him." said Nicole.

"Thank you Ms. Carnaham. We are part of a society to make sure no awakened the creature and unleash the evil with him." said Mr. Bay. "But because of you we failed." said Ardeth. "Questions. Why doesn't he like cats and What does Nikki have to do with this?" said Rick. "Cats were protectors of the underworld. When Imhotep's powers are fully restored then he won't fear nothing." said Ardeth. "As for me we found out that my great an ancestor was part of their society." said Nicole. "Johnathan would stop playing with that. When Nicole and I saw him alive at Hamunaptra. He called me 'Anck-Su-Namun.' and Nicole 'Khepre' " "Then at Mr. Burn's place he tried to kiss me ." Nicole finished for Evie. Ardeth and Mr. Bay looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"It was because of her that he was cursed and after three thousand years." said Mr. Bay. "He still in love with her." said Ardeth. "That's very romantic but what des it have to do me and Nicole." said Evie. "He must be trying to bring her back and already chosen his sacrifice." said Mr. Bay. "And he's still trying to get back together with Khepre since i am her reincarnation." said Nicole. "Bad luck old mum and cousin." said Johnathan. "Wait a minute. Evie wasn't there a display about the book of living?" said Nicole. "of course but no figured it out to where it was buried." said Evie. "Now's the time to figure it out." said rick as they rushed to the display statue hung on the wall.

After a few minutes they started hearing a chant outside the building. Ardeth and Nicole looked out the windows and saw mob of men covered in boils walking towards the library chanting 'Imhotep.' "We're almost running out time." said Rick after he looked over Ardeth's shoulder. He and Daniels rushed to the doors and barricade it before the men started banging the door with force. "Come Evie faster." said Johnathan. "Patient is virtue." said Evie. Johnathan left to get the car and Evie finally found where the book was buried then Rick dragged her outside with the rest following him. They all got inside the car escaping from the mob trying to attack them. Beni spotted them and called out to Imhotep who was at the large window half regenerated. "Your gonna get yours Beni. Your gonna get yours." said Rick as they drove of.

While they were getting away the mobs jumped on the car but Ardeth and Nicole grabbed their daggers stabbing a few men trying pull one of them out of the punched a couple while Daniels was shooting them until a man caused him to fall out and roll on the ground. "Daniels!" said Nicole looking at his direction. Johnathan accidently crashed into the crates and everyone got out the car running until making the mob corner them against the wall. The mob stopped and made a path for Imhotep to walk in front of them. "Its the creature. He's fully regenerated." said Ardeth blocking Nicole so Imhotep won't see her. " _Come with me my princess it's time to mine for all eternity."_ said Imhotep. Beni began translated for them but got the part wrong.

"For all eternity idiot." Evie corrected him. " _Just take my hand and I'll spare your friends."_ said Imhotep putting his hand out as Beni translated again. "What now?" said Evie looking at rick. "Im thinking. im thinking." said Rick. "We don't have a choice." said Nicole. Evie walked forward and looked back at Rick then at Nicole. "If you don't rescue me before the ritual your the one i'm coming after." said Evie walking towards imhotep and stood next to him. Imhotep still had his hand out looking behind Ardeth. " _I'm waiting my desert Rose."_ He said. Nicole walked to him and took his hand. "No!" said Rick pointing his gun at Imhotep. "Rick stop he needs to take us back for the ritual." said Nicole.

"She's right live today fight tomorrow." said Ardeth looking at rick as held his arm trying to bring it down then stared at Nicole. Rick put his gun down glaring at imhtpe. "I'll be seeing you again." he said point the lit torch at Imhotep. Imhotep smirked moving his hand on Nicole's waist while the other grabbed Evie's arm then was leaving. " _Kill them all."_ said Imhotep. "No! let of me. Let of get me." said Evie struggling to get out his grasp. _"We will never fr this Imhotep after everything you had put 'us' through."_ said Nicole glaring at him in the eyes. Imhotep held her tight then turned into a sandstorm with Beni jumping in time and they disappeared.


	12. We're Back

Throughout the night Imhotep traveled all way to the dessert carrying Nicole,Evie, and Beni. He stopped close to Hamunaptra and let go of the three. Nicole landed on her side and rolled half way down the hill as Evie was on her back with Beni on her stomach. Nicole got up and saw Evie hitting Beni telling to get off of her. She walked over there and tossed beni to the side. "You alright." Said Nicole helping Evie up. "No I'm about to used as a sacrifice and might not see Rick again." Said Evie. "Guess again." Said Nicole looking behind Evie.

She turned around and smiled seeing a plane heading their way but heard a noise. They turned their heads to see Imhotep creating a sandstorm and went after their help causing the plane to lose control. "Stop it. You'll kill them." Said Evie looking Beni. "That's the id-" he didn't finish after receiving a hard punch in the face knocking him out. Nicole then went in front Imhotep and looked at the storm he's controlling. She placed both of her hands on his cheeks and kissed him as she held his head in place.

Imhotep opened eyes to Nicole placing his hands on her waist pulling him closer to him while moving his lips to deepen the kiss. Nicole looked over to see the storm stop as the plane came to view but was going lower and lower to the ground. She stopped the kiss and looked over in worry and Imhotep turned to see the plane crash in time. He smiled to turning to look at Nicole then walked towards the city and didn't bother to look back. Nicole started following as Evie went by her side looking concerned. "You tried your best Nicole." Said Evie touching her shoulder.

Nicole sighed and looked at her. "Just hope they survived the crash." She said. After a while Beni woke up and went inside the temple with the two while pointing his gun at them as they entered the ritual chambers. (Idk the name of it sorry) Evie and Nicole stopped at the stairs looking at start of the apocalypse. "Keep moving." Said Beni putting the gun on Evie's back. "You know nasty fellows like you always suffer a horrible consequence." She said. Beni laughed a little then looked at her. "They do." Said Beni. "Yes always." Said Nicole glaring at him. She and Evie walked down the steps as Beni heard some beetles then quickly went after them.

Nicole reached down the last step and looked at the hieroglyphics on the walls while crossing her arms. While Evie and Beni went to a stone table while Imhotep was looking through the book of the dead and a loud gunshot was heard."O'Connell" Evie whispered. Imhotep poured some ashes from the sacred jars and blow it towards the wall behind him and said a spell while smirking. Suddeny moans were heard and mummies came out and was ordered to kill the intruders. Nicole saw Imhotep had use another powder to knock Evie out and carried her to the stone table.

She quickly looked back and continued looking around like she didn't see anything. Then felt Imhotep's presence behind her and tensed a little as he went to side blowing the same powder making her fall back. Imhotep caught her on time and carried her to the other side of the room where there were chains attached to the walls. With Beni's help he managed to chain her wrists and went to another room. He found the sarcophagus he was looking for and opened the lid to reveal a mummy of a woman. He carefully picked her body up and went to the stone table placing her next to Evie. Nicole woke up and found herself chained and saw the Evie in the same condition. She began to stir waking up to find a rat on chest and turned to see the mummy next then screamed.


	13. Battle to the death

Imhotep read a spell out loud making Anck- Su- Namun came back to life as her soul was lifted up from the pool of the underworld. Nicole looked at he chains and noticed that she can slip her hands out. She slowly slipped out the chains then saw Johnathan. "The golden book of Amun Ra. I found it Evie and Nicole. I found it." Said Johnathan. Imhotep stopped looking at the book while putting his dagger down and walked to towards Johnathan. "Shut up and help me get out of here. Open the book and read he inscriptions. It's the only way to kill him." Said Evie.

Nicole found a sword and saw that Rick cut one of the chains of Evie. She saw the priest coming at Rick from behind. "Rick behind y-ah!" Nicole was suddenly grabbed by the back of the neck and got thrown to the statue. Turning her head to see Anck - Su - Namun ran straight her with Imhotep's dagger. "Nikki a little help here." Said Rick. "I'm busy." Said Nicole as she dodged the swipes and kicked round house kick her in the chest. Nicole ran towards Evie cutting the other chain then punched a mummy in the face and sliced it down the middle. Anck Su Namun came back and went after Evie.

Johnathan summoned up some guards and Imhotep ordered them to get rid of Rick. Nicole ran to Rick and they went back to back facing the guards until she heard Johnathan figuring out the last symbol. "Meliphus!" Said Nicole and Evie. Nicole blocked at the guards swings and sees Rick rolling down the stairs as the mummies gathered together. Anck Su namun finally had Evie cornered with one hand gripping both wrists was about strike her heart until her head was cut off. The body fell and Nicole lead Evie somewhere else as the guards finished Anck Su Namun off. She ran towards Imhotep but stopped as Rick sliced his arm off. "Hurry up Evie. Rick can't survive with anymore blows." Said Nicole after she swung her legs under Imhotep's.

Evie found the spell and said it out loud which got Imhotep's attention. The ghosts horsemen came and stole his immortality while Nicole and Rick went over to Evie and Johnathan. "I thought you said it was ging to kill him." said Rick raising his sword. Imhotep glared at him and charged but nly to have a sword plunged to his gut realizing his powers are gone. "His Mortal." said Evie. Rick pulled his sword ut as Imhotep walked backwards and stepped into the pool of the underworld slowly decaying then said his final words after being pulled down completely. "Death is only the Beginning." said Nicole. Suddenly the temple as starting to colapse and rick grabbed Evie's hadn ran with everyone following until Johnathan dropped the golden book into a pool of tar. "You dropped the book Johnathan." said Evie in shock until Nicole grabbed her two cousins and ran out of the place.

Beni follwed as the walls and the ceiling were closing as the everyone crawled quickly into the other room. "Come on. Come on. Good bye Beni." sad rick as the wall closed on him and nicole pulled hi up as they all ran for their lifes as everything was falling apart. They made it and saw nothing but walls falling and dust forming as everthing was gone. Nicole sighed inrelief that it was over and heard Jhnathan scream as a hand touched his shoulder. They turned to see Ardeth on his horse smiling. "You have been a great loyalty for me and my people." said Ardeth doing a blessing towards them. "Yeah." said Johnathan trying to do the same. "I must get going and inform the counsel of the news." said Ardeth as he was about to leave. "Ardeth wait." said Nicole walking towards him. He stopped and looked down at her. "Let me come with you. Besides I want to know more about being _The Hidden Medjai._ " said Nicole smirking with her arms crossed.

Ardeth smiled and reached his good arm out which Nicole took and sat behind him due to his injuries. "We're going to miss you Nikki." said Rick as he held Evie's hand. "Don't worry I'll try to visit as must as i can. Now take care of yourselves." said Nicole wrabbing her amrs gently around his waist. He clicked his tongue as the two rode across the hot dessert. "Come on let's head home." said Rick after he and Evie got on the sme camel with johnathan following without realizing bags of treasure being brought to them.


End file.
